Yog-Sothoth (Devil Maker)
Character Synopsis Yog-Sothoth is the all in one god of Devil Maker an acts as a grotesque entity whose existence not meant to be known due to it being able to drive one mad from merely gazing about it's being, Yog-Sothoth also acts as the true deity of Devil Maker being directly below God and the implied Azathoth. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-C Verse: Devil Maker Name: Yog-Sothoth, All-In-One Gender: Genderless (Exists as a horror that no human or existence should know about to anything gazing upon it going mad) Age: Immeasurable (Its existence came way before the origin of the entire universe) Classification: Elderitch Abomination, All In One God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Encompasses and can freely shape existence with a thought), Quantum Manipulation (Has control over all the fundamental quantum forces of the universe), Matter Manipulation (Can materialize eyeballs and keys from nothingness), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a concious of pure horror that cannot be percieved by humankind), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 10, Cannot be killed unless it's true body is destroyed), Regeneration (High Godly, Requires of all creation to be destroyed in other for it to be killed, as it's all of existence in one), Space-Time Manipulation (Controls every iteration of Space-Time and encompasses it within itself), Can create several avatars and sub-divisions of itself across every iteration of existence), Biological Manipulation (Can alter it's body mass and avatars in several ways one of which remsembles a human, Can create tenticles and other limbs), 4th Wall Awarness (Addresses the player and is completely aware he exists in a game), Omniscience, Omnipresence, ETC. Destructive Ability: Quantaverse Level (Encompasses and transcends the absolute whole of all of existence, which is referred to as endless, in a world where existence consists of diverging universes and timelines {The confirmation of "Existence" being infinite means that there are infinite Universes}. Yog-Sothoth is even stated to encompass and is the source of all beings including Gods like Bel Marduk who exists in a Dimension higher than The Multiverse itself) Speed: Omnipresent (Yog-Sothoth is the All-In-One existence, that encompasses the totality of all existence. Including all alternate universes and all entities who inhabit it) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Exists far beyond The Multiverse and contains it within himself) Striking Ability: Quantaverse Level (Exists as an entity who contains all of existence within itself, including The Multiverse and all beings who reside within its infinite potential universes. Including at least 5th Dimensional Gods such as Bel Murdock and Tiamat) Durability: Quantaverse Level (One cannot kill Yog-Sothoth without doing damage to all of existence, as Yog-Sothoth encompasses and represents the total whole of existence) Stamina: Limitless Range: Quantaversal ' 'Intelligence: Omniscient (Knows absolutely everything there is and will happen as he sees all and knows all without limitation to its knowledge) Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'All In One Existence:' Yog-Sothoth is everything there is in the totality of existence thus can freely manipulate all the fundamental forces within existence along with reality, Space and Time itself in every iteration of existence Extra Info: *''Yog-Sothoth's Profile Description.'' "Originated from the leader of Outer Gods. Yog-Sothoth is the All-in-One entity. Not just of one space-time continuum but an existence that has no limits, Yog-Sothoth knows all and sees all. It ultimately exists without existence. It is said that everything that includes the entire universe is Yog-Sothoth. Could somebody please interpret what in the world this means? By the way, are you a guy?" *''Yog-Sothoth's (The One) Profile Description'' "Originated from the leader of the Outer Gods. Yog-Sothoth is the All-in-One and One-in-All entity. Not merely a thing of one space-time continuum, but allied to the ultimate animating essence of the existence's whole unbounded sweep, which has no confines and which outreaches fancy and mathematics alike. Yog-Sothoth knows all and sees all. It ultimately exists without existence. It is said that everything that includes the entire universe." Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Devil Maker Category:Horror Category:Neutral Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Time Bender Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Quantum Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 1